Peace at Last
by tansy1354
Summary: Harry Potter is a fifteen year old boy wizard with a destiny and a dream. At one fateful moment in time he will fulfill both.  WARNING: Character death


**Peace at Last by Tansy 1354**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that belongs to J.K. Rowling, I am just borrowing him.

Summary: Harry Potter is a fifteen year old boy wizard with a destiny and a dream. At one fateful moment in time he will fulfill both.

**Warning**: Character death.

A/N: Qq at beginning and end of passage denotes direct quote from book Order of the Phoenix, Bloomsbury H/C edition 2003, p719/720

* * *

Qq Sure it was over, sure Voldemort had decided to flee, Harry made to run out from behind his statue guard, but Dumbledore bellowed: "Stay where you are, Harry!"

For the first time, Dumbledore sounded frightened. Harry could not see why: the hall was quite empty but for themselves, the sobbing Bellatrix still trapped under the witch statue and the baby phoenix Fawkes croaking feebly on the floor- Qq

Two things happened at once Remus Lupin came crashing from the stair well and headed for Harry screaming, "Hold on cub". Just as he arrived behind Harry and pulled the young man against his chest to embrace him, the scar burst open so that red fibrous material began to snake down their bodies. Harry thought he was dead, it was pain beyond imagining, pain past endurance.

Dumbledore, for his part, was so shocked at the speed the werewolf had shown in getting to the boy's side that for a moment he didn't notice that both were now enveloped within a dome which reminded him of a muggle snow globe. Then he noticed what was happening to the two figures inside, for they were both now bound together in black fibrous coils.

Meanwhile Harry and Remus found themselves locked in the embrace of a creature with red eyes, so tightly bound that neither knew where their bodies ended and the creature began. All three were fused together, bound in agony.

Harry felt blinded, the pain so intense that he was certain that he would be willing to die to gain release from it. Besides, perhaps he would see Sirius and his parents again.

Suddenly he felt the presence of others around him and then something stirred in his mind and a gruff worried voice said, "Harry, open your eyes kiddo, don't feel upset about my passing through the veil, my sacrifice was needed to help your parents to help you. Will you forgive me for leaving you?" With that the face of Sirius' Black came into his view and two hands cupped his face lovingly.

Harry took comfort from Sirius' words and thought about that question for a moment before whispering into the ether, "Of course I do Sirius, if you will forgive me for falling into Voldemort's trap. I just wish that you hadn't left me so soon, as I was just getting used to having someone who loved me, Harry, and who looked out just for me."

As tears fell from Harry's eyes a violent pulse of white light surged through the coils that held him and for just a moment Harry thought they might have been weakened and the pain reduced.

A soothing female voice followed, "Harry, sweetie, it's Mum. Only you can break the bonds around you, but your Dad and I are here to help you too because it is time to end this. I am so sorry that I couldn't be there for you as you grew up. " A hand now slipped into his left hand and gently squeezed it as his mother's face came into his field of vision.

With that reassurance from his mother he spoke longingly through his tears, "Hey! Mum, please don't worry; now that I think about it, deep down, I know that you did it because you loved me so much."

As another pulse went through the coils, Harry noticed not only a definite weakening but the colour of the coils had changed from bright red to a deep pink. He also thought that from somewhere in the distance he could here the sound of an agonized scream. Again, his own pain seemed to lessen for a moment.

"Harry, my son, I am so proud of what you have accomplished despite everything and I can't wait to hug you and show you how much I love you and have missed you. But, I'll never forgive myself for failing to protect you and your mother as I should have?" James Potter's voice was thick with emotion as he placed his hand on Harry's right hand and squeezed before he also came to where Harry could see him.

"Dad! The main thing is that you are here now when I need you, please don't beat yourself up because I don't think you failed me, if anything in the long run you showed me what it truly is to be brave."

Harry felt the strength of those he loved around him seeping into his heart as the coils started to fray a little and the pain became more bearable.

Finally the werewolf who still embraced him from behind leant his head forward and spoke calmly as always right next to his ear, "Don't mourn for me Harry, all four of us needed to make the sacrifice for this to work, I will be more than happy to join my dear friends on the other side. However before I go I must ask your forgiveness for not trying hard enough to get you away from the Dursleys and be part of your life."

The young man in front of him was surprised by this and although Harry was upset that he would lose the final link with all of them once Remus was gone too, he understood the older man's decision. "It's alright Remus, there's nothing to forgive and I know that you will finally be happy and free with Mum, Dad and Sirius. Still it would have been nice to get to know each other better."

The tears continued to fall and the coils were now fraying very quickly. The pain had now dulled considerably, the coils were now a pale pink and emitting a definite sizzling sound which was accompanied by agonized screaming seemed to be getting further away.

Lily Potter took the opportunity now to speak, "Sweetie to be finally free, you must search your heart and find forgiveness or at least pity for the one who took us from you."

Harry, who was breaking the last of the frayed coils, stopped what he was doing and stared at his mother, "Mum, are you alright? I thought I heard you say I should pity and forgive Voldemort for what he has put me through. If that is what you said, then I don't think that is ever going to happen no matter how long I live. Honestly I can't think of a single thing that could possibly redeem him."

Lily looked sad but resolute as she answered him, "Harry think about the prophecy, it says that only you can vanquish him because you have a power he does not have. You have dealt with him on more than one occasion, what did you observe about him?"

Since he had never had a conversation with his mother or been in her presence and because it seemed important to her that he did as she asked, he remained still and began to think, letting words and images of his life come to him. "Well, Voldemort is cruel and merciless and full of hate for everyone including his own followers. His idea of forgiveness is to apply the cruciatus curse or kill the person horribly if he is in a bad mood. Although I suppose he could care about Nagini, his snake, since he at least seems to trust her, and look after her."

Harry was now free of his bindings, Lily Potter had finally got her wish and was embracing Harry with enough force to be almost air depriving. Still Harry didn't seem to be in any hurry to stop her and in fact was clinging to her as much as she was to him.

At the same time James Potter couldn't help a smug look at his wife over the top of his son's head. "That's ok; Harry I don't think any of us can really blame you for that"

As Harry disentangled himself from his mother and stepped into his father's waiting arms, Lily Potter let out a deep sigh, "Well Harry, if you really are unable to, it means that you can't join us here and now." Then her tone of voice changed to lecture mode, "Not that we mind at all. You are much too young to die anyway.

Unfortunately there is a cruel consequence to your defeat of Voldemort and that is despite us being here to lend our own magic. He still managed to permanently drain you of quite a lot of your life energy that magic won't be able to replace.

I am sorry, but you will now age much quicker than anyone else. In fact you will become another year older every thirty days of normal time. Given an average life span for a wizard is around one hundred and fifty years or so, with the acceleration in your aging you will reach that milestone in around twelve years of normal time starting from now. Of course, you could live a lot longer than the average wizard as well."

His father chuckled as he continued from his wife, "the good news however is according to the Potter inheritance rules, as the last Potter you automatically become a legal adult at sixteen which due to this aging effect you have now become. Of course under those same rules you will have to produce an heir or three to carry on the family name by the age of twenty-one."

Sirius and Remus, who were now standing together, joined in the laughter as Harry stepped away from his father and glared at him almost giving Lily a run for her money in intensity.

"Oh and Harry, I hate to tell you this but I've left you everything in my will, including the headship of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black so the undesirable members of the family don't get it. That means that you will also have to produce some male heirs to carry on the Black name as well. I think my dear cousin Nymphadora would be an excellent choice to take on that role and if you restore her mother to the family it won't hurt. Of course, you will also have the right to disown said undesirable family." Sirius added through his mirth, taking refuge behind Lily before Harry could retaliate.

"Don't worry Harry, according to wizard law, you are allowed to have two wives, one to oversee each household." Remus blurted out with a smirk, then proceeded to dash behind Padfoot.

It was left to James to calm down his son before his two best friends were subjected to what he recognized as a nasty retaliation, having seen the same look in his wife's eyes on many occasions.

Lily moved towards her son and gently placed her arm around his shoulder bringing him closer before kissing him on the top of his head.

"I know it sounds bad darling, but in a way it can also finally help you to accomplish a lot of things and you can still have a life with a wife and children. Travel if you want to or do anything else that takes your fancy.

Then there is all that money that has been left to you by your father and godfather which they never really put to any good use. You know when I married your father, I dreamed of finally having the means to help the many others in the wizarding and muggle worlds that are disadvantaged. That is why I studied so hard, so that I could address the prejudices and abuses of our worlds and really make a difference.

People like Remus who was shunned because of an incident that wasn't his fault, even people like Argus Filch who are treated abominably just because they are squibs. Not to mention muggleborns like myself who are denied the same rights as the purebreds. Then of course there are all the magical creatures who are belittled and treated like vermin like house elves, goblins, centaurs, vampires to name a few.

I know that you would never think to use any money or powers to help yourself. You share my penchant to protect those who cannot protect themselves. I like to think of it as the Potter Family Legacy since I know that your father's mother felt the same way. In fact the family motto is 'To Serve and Protect'". Her shoulders slumped; she had waited so long to tell her son her dream and hoped with all her heart that he would be the one to carry it out.

The globe began to assume an opaque crystalline appearance and away from the prying eyes of the outside world, time to seem stand still as though trying to help by cocooning those inside in a richly deserved atmosphere of warmth, calm and healing.

Indeed a whole lifetime was compressed into enough time for hilarity and tears. Stories were told of friendship, family, heritage and betrayal. Finally Harry had got his wish to really get to know his parents and their friends.

Through all of this, the newly declared adult was amazed and angered at how much information had been kept from him especially the details of the prophecy that the death eaters had nearly killed himself and his friends over.

It took a lot of persuasion by his parents to reassure him that the prophecy was now fulfilled and he was free to live his life as he saw fit.

James Potter knew there was only one way to make sure that there could not be any interference from well meaning headmasters or anything but well meaning ministry officials.

"Harry, the only way to safeguard your freedom is to officially accept the headships of the Potter and Black Houses immediately. While doing this will bring certain responsibilities, it will also give you authority to do what you want and not what everyone else wants. Are you willing to take that on?"

Harry sat in contemplation for a few moments before looking at each of his loved ones who were surrounding him, deciding finally that the good he could do and the freedom it would guarantee were absolutely worth it.

"Just tell me what I have to do Dad and I'll do it." He said with the steely determination that had helped him to survive his screwed up life.

"All right son, repeat after me, 'I, Harry James Potter, accept the rights and responsibilities of the Headship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote it be."

As Harry repeated what his father said, he felt his magic shift and become stronger and the ancient knowledge of the Potter family poured into his head. When the buzzing in his head ceased, looking down at his hands, he noticed he was now wearing a ring made of gold inlaid with a design of a potters wheel, with two swords crossed over the top of it. The wheel was formed out of rare brown sapphires, while the swords hilts and blades were formed from diamonds.

Sirius came forward and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder to gain his attention and when he had it, "Harry, will you also accept the Black Family Headship?"

"Sirius, are you sure about this, I am not sure I can handle them both at the same time." Harry gazed into his godfather's face not sure what he was looking for.

"Harry, if you can handle Voldemort, basilisks and dragons, I don't think this is going to give you any trouble" his bark like laugh ringing out.

"I have complete faith in you, Harry, besides just think what a poke in the eye it will be Draco Malfoy not to be named the new Lord Black" he grinned wickedly and for a moment it showed an inkling of how handsome he had been in his youth.

His godson and those around all grinned, "OK, Sirius I'd do it for that reason alone, so do I do the same oath as for the Potter Headship."

With that Sirius recited the oath and Harry repeated it, again there was the power and knowledge and a ring. This ring was made of silver with a design in the shape of a grim.

With the formalities over, a discussion of Harry's future took place and with those people who he trusted and loved implicitly he received the guidance that had been lacking in his life and with their encouragement, he now contemplated his future with confidence and enthusiasm.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Dumbledore stood watching helplessly, having already tried to break the bubble; somehow knowing that he could not interfere. He was shocked as a misty form of Sirius Black appeared, followed first by Lily Potter and then James Potter not long after the two inside had been bound together by red fibrous tendrils.

They were surrounding Harry and Remus. As each one touched his student the tendrils changed colour from red, to black to pink to white before falling off all together and he heard horrified screaming as the tendrils turned into a mist of the same colour and collided against the inside of the dome and finally the mist had gone and there was silence.

Once again, Albus Dumbledore contemplated the bubble as he felt a wave of love so strong that it nearly knocked him off his feet. He knew at that moment that Harry had triumphed and that Voldemort was gone for good this time

As he stood there he had been joined in his vigil by other ministry staff, including the blustering Cornelius Fudge who immediately ordered Dumbledore to be arrested by the aurors and then demanded what in Merlin's name was going on.

But even the idiot Minister of Magic could not deny what he witnessed and felt however much he wanted to. However he returned to his ranting when the globe changed into an opaque crystalline structure that made it impossible to view what was going on inside.

For those on the inside, peace for mind was finally theirs, while it would take those outside a little longer to achieve since first they had to make Fudge shut up.

THE END


End file.
